Chance Arrangement
by WolfBane24
Summary: When a young caravaneer helps a wounded khajiit. He destroys his caravan by accident trying to save her life. She brings up a proposition for him peaking his interests but with a slight downfall he has to steal things in order to survive. DragonbornxOC


**Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story. This story has been inside my head for the past few months and I couldnt think of anything besides this so I just wanted to release all the things about this story in my head post it online.**

**P.S Im quite new to the world of fanfiction so my interpretation of the story may suck so please leave a review on how to make my story better. Thanks again for having the time to read this.**

**-WB**

* * *

Hadrian a caravaneer from Rorikstead had just gotten back from Windhelm om his way to Black-Briar hold as some would call had to settle a trade route for the Stormcloaks,even though he wasnt a Stormcloak He needed was only a starter in the business of trading and was desperately in need of coin for things to buy.

It was a dark and gloomy day once it started to rain falling from the heavens.

'Damn weather' He said to himself ruffling his redish brown hair as he parked his caravan at the nearby clearing at the side of the road.

He let his horse run free after a day of endless galloping at the harsh terrain of Skyrim at the pool nearby and started he unpacked and set his tent up he always went to his favorite pasttime in order to stop boredom -counting awhile he had fallen asleep at the 500th mark and rested his head on one of the soft pelts of animals made into pillows dreaming about having a life of excitement and freedom.

He awoke to the sound of steel and metal clashing and some curses being shouted time to quickly sat up and got his steel waraxe he had gotten from his father the day he left..He quickly went outside to see A fight going on. khajiit woman and three other well armored assailants.

He needed to act quickly or the khajiit woman who was obviously losing would die.

He ran to them in his casual attire, a shirt and a pair of boots startling the other three.

He quickly bashed the first on in the face with his pommel and punched him squarely in the jaw and the other one distracted by the khajiit buried his waraxe at the back of the skull and both came slumping last one had blood gushing out of his throat,as the color scarlet began to color the grass.

He looked at the khajiit woman infront of him as she was moving sheathed his blade and took a step closer.

"Hey are you alright" He said to the khajiit woman looking at the gash on her arm.

"Thank you for your help stranger if you did'nt show up I would've died by these two...bandits." She said in a thankful she sheathed her dagger.

Her voice was different from most khajiit it spoke in first person and it wasn't scratchy like the others it was rather feminine.

"Your arm...its bleeding." He said as he pointed to her arm.

"Its alright" She clutchd her arm. "I'm fine"

She took a step forward and suddenly grunted in pain as her body sloped to the ground head first.

"What the hell"He said to himself. As he ran toward's her and lifted her head lowered his head down to her chest to see if her heart was still attention was quickly taken away by the iron sword the bandits were using, It was wet.

It hit him like an arrow.."Poison"he muttered under his breath.

He carried her back to the tent and laid her gently down the mat and readied his first aid kit to stop the poison from spreading through out her entire body.

He took some oil out from his backpack "Damn I hate doing this" He said to himself as he spread some on the wound and began to suckle up all the poison in his mouth and spitting it on the ground. Alost vomiting when the last amount of poison was out of her system.

He panted lightly as he took the bandages from his backpack and started to wrap the gauze all over the wound and wrapped it with a little bit of cloth and laid her on the makeshift bed inside the tent.

His stomach wailed lightly as the thought of food entered his mind,He had not yet eaten since the rain started to drizzle he quickly took a piece of bread from his satchel and ate it.

He then grabbed his coin pouch and began counting his coin continuing from before he fell a few minute he grabbed a book from his pack and began to read it was titled

'Killing before getting killed' a book about survival out in Skyrim's harsh wildlife .

It was about night time when the rain stopped drizzling and all that could be heard was the humming of a soft tune inside the tent where Hadrian and the khajiit woman was just lying on each side of the tent looking at the ceilling just humming a soft tone coming out of his bagan to think about the khajiit woman in his tent 'What the heck am I going to do with her.' He quickly took a better look at her, her face was..different the intricate designs of her fur made her very attractive.

After a few moment's The khajiit on the bed began to stir as she woke sat up and felt the bandage covering her was taken back when she awoke falling on his back.

"Look's like someone's awake"He said as he looked at her with a grin on on his face as he sat upand looked at her.

She looked at him "Thank you..."She trailed off looking away."Sorry I never caught your name?"

"The name's Hadrian Arcwind but you could just call me Hadrian,yours?"He said as he pulled out his hand for her to shake.

"A'shala"She said pulling out her uninjured hand for a firm shake."If had'nt been there when you were I would be dead by now"She her face turning crimson as she scratched the back of her head."and for that I thank you."

Hadrian noticing this and smiled "No problem" looking over at his bag "How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry I guess"she said still not looking at him.

"Oh wait here" He said as he turned back to his satchel and got a piece of bread. "Im sorry if I got the wrong kind of food...its just that im not too familiar about your kind.."He said as he gave her the piece of bread.

"No,its alright I understand but we do eat other things besides meat" She said with a chuckle as she dug in.

Before taking another bite she looks at him "By the way where are you headed?"

"To Riften" He Lied down next to her at a respectable distance."You're welcomed to join me either way its the only hold near us at the time." He said looking back at her.

"No I would'nt want to oppose" She said looking at him waving her head competely flustered.

"You're not opposing anyone" He grinned at her sudden outburst she was looked cute when she was embarassed. "It would be a lot less lonelier with you around."

She blushed more brightly this time and it was hard for Marus not to notice it.

Ah he smiled at himself always known as the ladies man in father always barked at him for leaving his chores undone while he hung out with most of the ladies.

Ivarstead wasnt really big a dozen families lived there including his own mother,his father and his little sister. It had been a while since he had heard from his family with the dragon business up and he never could find a reliable courier to relay a message.

"Well its time for the both of us to get some rest its been a very rough day...for the both of us."

"Well good point we have a long day ahead of us" She said lying on her back.

"Yup, well good night" He said as he blew the fire on the candle.

"Yeah, good night" She said lying back down and letting sleep take her.

* * *

It was a smooth and boring ride to Riften only the sound of the horses hooves galloping and the chirping of the birds from above could be heard.

"So where you from?" A'shala asked just to break the silence. They were both seated at the front of the caravan. Hadrian handling the horse while A'shala was keeping him company.

"Originally from Ivarstead then life got boring yada yada yada and now im a caravaneer" He said with a smile.

"I see so its true then?" She said looking up at him.

"What's true?" He said with a quizzical expression.

"That Nords can't live without the excitment and landscape Skyrim has to offer." She said

with a smile on her face.

He chuckled "I guess you can say that"

Their conversation went silent as they heard some rustling on the bushes.

"I think someones been watching us." She said looking closely at the bushes.

"I agree" He said as he let go of the reins and stood up scouting the area. "Seems like someones been spying at us."

Suddenly an arrow whizzed passed them and a sudden shout was heard "Kill them both!"

As over a dozen men poured out of the shrubery sword held up high ready to kill.

hadrian had to think about a plan quickly before something bad happens.

"A'shala run quick!"He motioned her to get off the caravan and run to the forest. I'll hold them off come on go!"He took a tome his pocket and began to read the encantations.

He sounded like a madman saying encantations waving one hand in the air while the other was holding the book.

His eyes now started glowing a dark purple hue. As fire began to appear on his front view continuously spreading was deflecting the arrows flying through the air. Swords and shields being pushed back. With a loud shout he threw his hands up and the fire exploded around him letting the attackers burn and screech in pain blood boiling. Dying one by one.

He took a look around him smelling the burning flesh of live humans,The screeching of pain,The frizzing of bodies around him...The death...He never liked to kill but if he needed to he will.

His body began to give in and his eyes were beginning to fall he had never used that tome before and now it was making his body weaker and weaker slowly letting the darkness consume him closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He woke up to something soft like a opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a room. He could hear music and singing and laughing 'I must be in Riften' He said to himself

lying back he lulled himself to sleep.


End file.
